Frieza/Gallery
Images and videos of the malicious, deadly, and hegemonic intergalactic tyrant Frieza from the Dragon Ball universe. Gallery Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Frieza at a glance.png|Frieza flying in his Hoverchair Frieza_Angry.png|Frieza enraged after losing his chance for immortality firezakneedgohaninthestomachm5.png|Frieza's 2nd Form pummeling Gohan with his It's Just Getting Exciting! attack FriezaThirdFormEp83.jpg|Frieza transforming from his 3rd Form to his true form Hff_frieza.png|Krillin's nightmarish imagining of Frieza's true form Frieza20.jpg|Frieza's evil grin after dodging Vegeta's attacks. drag_1248184948104_full.jpg|"See, just a beast." Screenshot 5 7288.jpg|"I HATE YOU!" FriezaSlicedByOwnAttackNV.png|Frieza sliced by his own attack Frieza gets cut in half.gif|Frieza gets cut in half. Cell Saga Mecha_Frieza-Freeza_1.png Mecha_Frieza-Freeza_2.jpg Mecha_Frieza-Freeza_3.png Mecha_Frieza-Freeza_4.png Dragon Ball GT Frieza32.jpg|Frieza in Dragon Ball GT Freezer-cell-dragon-ball-fusions-2.jpg|Frieza with Cell Dragon Ball Super Golden Frieza Saga Angerfrie.png|Frieza enraged after being beaten by Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super. Future Trunks Saga Vlcsnap-2017-01-22-09h07m57s302.png|Frieza appears in the Forest of Terror. Universal Survival Saga True-Golden-Frieza.jpg|Frieza displays his mastery of ki control. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-95-0076812017-06-18-08-56-43-363x204.jpg|Frieza showing off his new refined Golden form dubbed True Golden Frieza. 2017-06-18-1-850x560.jpg 19149281_1359663300755948_671977696319673136_n.jpg|True Golden Frieza going on a killing spree. ep095_Screenshot_0491.jpg|Frieza shows he is willing to betray his own universe and cares nothing about his family. Frieza with Hakai.jpg|Frieza counters the Energy of Destruction. Frieza-Beerus.png|Frieza with Beerus Frieza-Goku Draw.png|Frieza draw with Goku Frieza angry DBSUPER 96.png|Frieza gets angry by Vegeta's provocation. Frieza and Frost.jpg|Frieza meets Frost. Frost_and_Frieza_-_DBS96.jpg|Frieza and Frost form an alliance. ep099_Screenshot_0204.jpg|Frieza plotting on overthrowing Zen-Oh. Frieza look Heles.jpg|The sadistic look of Frieza towards Heles. 112_9.jpg|Frieza torturing Cabba. DMsyBoeVwAAkkoT.jpg|Frieza plotting to use the Super Dragon Balls to gain control of the Gods. Frieza164875.jpg|Goku tells Frieza not to interfere in his fight. ep095_Screenshot_0576.jpg|Frieza's wicked grin. Frieza_Attacking_Anilaza.jpg|Frieza attacking Anilaza. ep121_Screenshot_0510.jpg|Frieza and Team Universe 7 powering up to take on Anilaza. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-122-0124-Freezer.jpg|Frieza vs. Dyspo. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-124-0067-Gohan-Freezer.jpg|Frieza and Gohan form a temporary truce to take down Dyspo. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-124-0086-Freezer.jpg|Frieza eliminates both Dyspo and Gohan without hesitation. ToppoPunchFrieza.jpg|Frieza defeated by Toppo. Screenshot_2018-02-11-16-11-06.png|Frieza defeated by Jiren Frieza54875.jpg|Frieza and Goku about to eliminating Jiren. Frieza_Goku_Finale_Attack.png|Frieza and Goku combine their power to knock Jiren out of the ring. Frieza Ressurected by Whis.jpg|Frieza fully resuscitated by Whis. Frieza_Force_Resurrected.png|Frieza reclaiming his throne over the universe. Films Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans firezavs.png|Ghost Warrior Frieza confronts Future Trunks vegeta frieza.png|Ghost Warrior Frieza confronts Vegeta Frieza's Ghost (PTESS).png Freezer_and_Cooler.jpg|Frieza with his brother Cooler Fusion Reborn Frieza's Death (Fusion Reborn).png Resurrection of F freeza-happy2.jpg|Frieza's evil grin. C368f306ccb36ab1bdd35adc46449305.jpg|Frieza in his Hoverchair on Earth in Resurrection of F Frieza Reborn.png|Frieza's evil stare as he upon changing into his true form Frieza Resurection of F.jpg|Frieza revealing the existence of his Golden Form to Goku 1673b394dde77f2c8afd4f45a269ba5e.png|Frieza beginning his 'evolution' zzzzz GoldenFrieza.jpg|Frieza's Ultimate Evolution form appears. dabking69.jpg|Frieza after transforming into his Golden Form. Zz_Frieza_(3).jpg|Frieza explaining his Golden Form Golden Freezer Aura.png Frieza scare by Beerus.jpg|Frieza frightened at the sight of Beerus. Frieza Reborn2.png|Angered Golden Frieza Frieza Reborn3.png|Frieza giving Sorbet the signal to shoot Goku Golden-Frieza.jpg|Frieza sadistically grins as Sorbet blasts Goku. watchmewhipwatchmenaenae.png|Frieza meeting his end. dyee.png|Final Form Frieza getting killed thanks to Goku's Kamehameha wave. 19868c2b3bf362dc1720bcd72ea00fba.jpg|Frieza in Hell again. Broly File:Frieza1.png|A young Frieza introducing himself to the Saiyans in Dragon Ball Super Broly. Arrival.png|Frieza arrives on Earth with Paragus and Broly. Brolyvsfrieza.png|Frieza facing off against Broly. 2018-11-08-00 14 12-Greenshot.jpg Video Games frieza 5th form reference.png|The reference to Freeza's 5th form in Dragon Ball Online. frieza attacks beat 0.PNG|Freeza attacks Beat in Dragon Ball Heroes. frieza attacks beat2.PNG|Freeza blocks Beat's kick. frieza attacks beat3.png|Freeza punches Beat in the face. frieza attacks beat4.png|Freeza kicks Beat. fieza.png|Freeza defeats Beat. FriezaShinBudokaiAnotherRoad.png|Full Power Frieza in Shin Budokai Another Road. JStarsVictoryVS-0212-20.jpg|Frieza in J-Stars Victory. 1284322840638159944.jpg|Frieza in his Golden Form in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Xeno_Frieza_(One_Star).png|Xeno Frieza. Frieza.png|Frieza in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Fifth Form Frieza.png|Fooler, a fusion of Frieza and Cooler that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Artwork and miscellaneous Frieza 1st Form.png Frieza 2nd Form.png Frieza 3rd Form.png Frieza (100%).png Mecha Frieza.png Frieza (Mecha).jpg Golden Frieza.png HDFrieza.png !golden_freezer_fnf_by_el_maky_z.jpg zUntitled7.jpg|Frieza in a Kirin Mets Grape commercial. mecha_freezer_by_rub3monkey-d4dq0uo.jpg 651885.png|Frieza's evil grin, Frieza_Universe_Survival.png|Frieza's artwork for the Universe Survival saga. freezer_Aura.png golden_freezer_Aura.png D_NP_865110-MLM27068310727_032018-Q.jpg|Frieza's Funko Pop! Golden_Frieza_large.jpg|Frieza 71-jQo+neFL._SY550_.jpg|Frieza Frieza Broly Concept.png Frieza DBS.png Frieza (Majin).png|Majin Frieza GT Frieza.png|Frieza's powered up form in Dragon Ball GT Live. 2688887400a2699052316b458211647l.jpg Ginyu,_Frieza,_and_Vegeta_playing_SNES.jpg|Ginyu, Frieza and Vegeta in an advertisement for Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. Videos Only A Chilling Elegy ~ The Theme of Freeza Frieza's ringtone|Frieza's Ringtone DbZ - FreezerTheme Dragon ball z fukkatsu no f theme frieza! Dragon Ball Super OST - Golden Frieza's Theme Maximum the Hormone Ｆ」 Category:Galleries